


Fuck the Rules

by angelus2hot



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Lust, Sexual Tension, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He's not worried about the rules.
Relationships: Laura Biel/Massimo Torricelli
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Million Words





	Fuck the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fuck the Rules  
>  **Fandom:** 365 Days  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Massimo Torrcelli/Laura Biel  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He's not worried about the rules.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "breaking the rules" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

Everyone in his life had indulged his little obsession with the unknown young woman. Her portrait had hung in almost every room on his estates. But no one had believed he would ever find her much less turn his life around for her. _How could he?_ It was against the rules. But Massimo didn’t care about breaking the rules. The only thing he cared about was Laura.

He fisted his hands into her dark hair and pulled her close until her lips were inches from his own. His voice was sensual as he whispered against her lips. “Fuck the rules.”


End file.
